cuidandote
by nikingk
Summary: papyrus esta triste pues undyne rechazo su solicitud para entrar en la tropa real , pero no todo esta perdido el no se rendira hasta completar su sueño lo que no sabe es que unfyne lo hizo por una buena razon papyrus x undyne denle una oportunaidad
1. Chapter 1

Ola a todos

Este es mi primer fanfic de undertale

No es nada para resaltar es solo una idea que llevo en la cabeza desde hace mucho rato y quería sacarla a la luz

Este fic será de tres capítulos de la pareja papyrus x undyne, me encariñe con esta pareja cuando me leí un fic de ellos, era muy bueno, pero lastimosamente se me olvido el autor

Pero al punto. Undertale es uno de mis juegos favoritos

Seria pecado no hacer algo de el

Así que aquí va

Au ambientado después de la ruta pacifista donde los monstruos salieron a la superficie

Cuidandote: capitulo uno: el numero 1

3:00 am capital de los monstruos

La oscuridad de la noche cubre la capital que se les fue dado a los monstruos después de su ascensión del mundo subterráneo

Esta de mas decir que los humanos fueron muy amables al darles una cuidad entera para ellos

Al parecer después de años de guerra querían llevar la fiesta en paz

Al parecer todos estaban alegres

Al parecer

Porque desde las sombras un grupo de monstruos guardaban rencor a los humanos y harían lo que sea para eliminarlos a toda costa

Pero como hacerlo, como eliminar a un ser con el poder de mil almas

Con el mismo poder del chico que los libero

Con todo ese poder podrían hacer atrocidades, conquistar ciudades y extinguir a la raza humana

La sociedad se dividió en dos clases los que buscaban la guerra y los que buscaban la paz

Los primeros guiados por monstruos que solo ansiaban la destrucción bajo el nombre de los "genocidas"

Y los segundos por el ex rey, pues ahora era el alcalde asgore y su tropa real

Cada año se hacen pruebas para conformar al equipo que se encargaba de frenar a los primeros pues estos no dudan en atacar con ferocidad

Cientos de monstruos van a hacer las pruebas solo para recibir el honor de ser llamados caballeros

Pero no todos pasaban, pues la general undyne era estricta y exigente, solo los monstruos mas determinados, valientes y feroces podían pasar la prueba

Y entre esos monstruos esta papyrus, papyrus no es exactamente lo que describí antes

El es un esqueleto determinado, no se rinde fácilmente si algo no le funciona, lo vuelve a intentar hasta conseguirlo

Es muy valiente, quizás el mas valiente de todos los monstruos, hasta es posible que mas valiente que la general undyne

Pero en cuanto a la ferocidad pues papyrus no es lo que llamaríamos feroz, el es como decirlo correctamente… amable

Demasiado amable como para causarle daño a alguien

De hecho la misma general dijo: "el intentaría ser amigo del enemigo, en vez de atacarlo"

Como dije antes las pruebas se realizan anualmente, las de este año se hicieron ayer

Y aquí en donde comienza nuestra aventura en la oscuridad de la noche, en el nuevo ghilby de la superficie

El bar estaba vacío pues a estas horas de la noche los monstruos estaban más que cómodos y en sus casas

Execto una sol con una bufanda roja, solitaria sentado en la barra siendo atendido por el dueño de nombre homónimo al del recinto en el que se encontraba

Ghilby: oye hijo dijo el ser de fuego llamando la atención de la pobre alma

El ser subió la mirada hasta encontrar el rostro del dueño del bar

Ghilby: no es que te este echando ni nada, pero deberías irte, tu hermano puede estar preocupado explico esperando la reacción del alma

¿?: Tu sigue dándome de esta cosa dijo mostrando su baso vacio

El dueño del bar dio un suspiro cansado y tomo el baso vacio y lo devolvió lleno al alma solitaria

15 minutos después

Otra alma entra al establecimiento

Revisa el ambiente con la mirada hasta encontrar al alma solitaria sentada en la barra del bar

¿?: ¿Papyrus? Pregunto este esperando la respuesta

El ser sentado en la barra solo voltio la cabeza hasta que se asomo el rabillo del lugar donde debería estar su ojo

Papyrus: hola sans saludo este a su hermano mayor

Sans: ¿haces cuanto que estas aquí? , te he estado buscando por todas partes, llame a todos pero básicamente te había tragado la tierra

Papyrus: llevo aquí toda la tarde respondió sin voltear

Sans: ¿Por qué no fuiste a casa? Pregunto el esqueleto de baja estatura totalmente preocupado

Papyrus: no tenia ánimo de ir a casa dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida

Sans no entendía el extraño comportamiento de su hermano

Pero entonces nota algo en la barra, un papel, pudo notar un sello en él, y entonces lo entendió todo

Sans puso su mejor sonrisa y se sentó al lado de su hermano

Sans: he ghilby, un poco de kétchup por favor

El hombre de fuego fue a buscar el pedido del esqueleto

Sans: gracias dijo tomando la botella

Un silencio incomodo domino el ambiente

Sans: y dime papyrus, ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba? Pregunto sans

El cráneo de papyrus golpeo la barra en un gesto de depresión

Se oyó un suspiro proveniente de este

El esqueleto menor solo movió el papel que estaba encima de la barra hasta el punto donde sans pudiera observarlo mejor

Sans tomo el papel y lo ojeo, tenía el sello de la academia de academia de monstruos, incluso estaba escrito en tinta y se podía notar la letra de undyne

Sans: vaya, ¿cómo es que un no sabe usar la impresora? dijo intentando sonar gracioso pero al ver que no hizo efecto en su hermano leyó más detenidamente el papel

Sans: vaya, no te fue muy bien ¿eh? Dijo mirando los resultados de la prueba

Papyrus solo soltó un quejido

Sans: vamos, bro no desanimes, siempre queda el otro año

Papyrus: si lo se dijo aun sin levantar la cabeza

Sans: ¿entonces porque estas triste?

Papyrus: es que … dijo dejando suspendida su oración en el aire

Sans al ver que su hermano no iba a responder solo, decidió ayudarlo

Sans: ¿es por qué no podrás pasar tiempo con frisk?, ya te lo dije hermano el humano debe mantener oculto por su propio bien, esos "genolocos" lo quieren matar

Papyrus siguió igual

Sans se puso a pensar un momento y de repente un nombre cruzo su mente

Sans: ¿es por undyne?

Papyrus volteo a observarlo

Sans: (bingo) pensó el esqueleto

Sans tomo un trago de su kétchup

Papyrus: siento que le falle sans

Sans: hermano, undyne nunca estaría decepcionada de ti, sin importar que tan mala sean tus notas dijo para consolar a su hermano

Papyrus: no es lo que dijo ella

Sans se sorprendió

Sans: ¿dijo?

Papyrus comenzó a contar lo que lo llevaron a esta situación

Flash back

Papyrus paseaba por los pasillos de la academia de monstruos lugar donde se realizan los exámenes para convertirse en parte de la tropa real

El esqueleto iba pensativo hoy se entregaban los resultados de la prueba

El joven esqueleto pensaba en qué tal le había ido

Bueno para empezar la prueba constaba de tres partes todas supervisadas por el general undyne

La primera parte de actitud física

Una serie de pruebas físicas que iban de levantar pesas, saltar la cuerda hasta una carrera de obstáculo

La segunda fase era orientada más a las habilidades mágicas

Estas consistían en tiro al blanco con los poderes mágicos, demostraciones de los tipos de magia azul y naranja, también había un medidor de poder mágico creado por la doctora alphis

Y por ultimo una prueba mental

Donde se hacían cálculos matemático, teoremas y ese tipo de cosas

Cada prueba valía en su totalidad 5 puntos cada una, eso era un total de 15 puntos, el se había esforzado al máximo

Y para llegar aunque sea a la tercera división que era la más baja en la tropa real debías sacar aunque sea más de 6 y recibir la aprobación de la general undyne, lo cual significaba que si sacaba 7 y undyne aceptaba por fin podría cumplir el sueño de su "vida", ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿Qué tan vivo esta un esqueleto?

Aunque el depender de la decisión de undyne lo preocupaba un poco, él quería pasar por sus propios meritos, pero que se iba hacer

Una vez llego al lugar donde un monstruo estaba

Entregando los sobres con los resultados papyrus se sentó a esperar a que dijeran su nombre para conocer su destino

30 minutos después

El monstruo que entregaba los sobres estaba revisando su lista, y entonces lo nombro

Papyrus se acerco a él esperando recibir su sobre pero…..

Monstruo: oh papyrus, la general undyne me pidió que te dijera que fueras a su oficina

Papyrus se sorprendió por el hecho, pero no objeto

Quizás se trataba de undyne queriendo felicitarle por haber cumplido su sueño

Papyrus se dirigió al sitio, ya conocía el camino a veces pasaba por ahí para conversar con su mentora y llevarlo algunas cosas como los "huesos" que tanto le gustaban y algo de espagueti que el mismo cocinaba

Llego a la puerta, toco dos veces y espero

Una voz dijo "adelante"

El esqueleto abrió la puerta y pudo ver a la mujer pez viendo la ventana de su oficina hacia el patio de la escuela

Papyrus: ¿Cómo estas undyne? Saludo con su alegría tradicional el esqueleto

La mujer pez no respondió y siguió mirando pensativa el patio de la academia

Papyrus: ¿undyne?

Undyne: por favor siéntate papyrus dijo sin voltear

Papyrus se sintió un poco extrañado de la manera de hablar de la mujer pez, pero solo le hizo caso y se sentó en el asiento que quedaba frente al escritorio de su mentora

Undyne: ¿sabes porque te llame papyrus? Soltó sin voltear

Papyrus: pues no, pero me hago una idea dijo viendo que en el escritorio había un sobre con el sello de seguridad roto

Undyne: ese son tus resultados, solo queda que tu lo hagas

Papyrus tomo el papel y leyó la reseña escrita a mano y al final su calificación

7, un 7 ni más ni menos

Papyrus miro a su mentora esperando que esta dijera algo

Undyne se volteo se veía imponente con su armadura que a la vez era el uniforme de la tropa y su parche cubriendo su ojo

Undyne: ¿sabes lo que significa, verdad? Pregunto

Papyrus asintió

Y ambos quedaron en silencio, no había ruido alguno perturbando el ambiente

Undyne: no puedo permitir que entres en la tropa dijo seria y luego espero la reacción de papyrus

Esperaba muchas cosas y el llanto y la tristeza eran una de ellas

Pero no papyrus sonrió con fuerza a su mentora y dijo

Papyrus: gracias

El ojo visible de la mujer se ensancho durante un segundo al ver la reacción del chico

Papyrus: no quiero entrar en la tropa real solo por un golpe de suerte, lo volveré intentar el otro año y yo….

Undyne: ¡NO! Dijo alzando la voz y cortando la frase de papyrus

Papyrus: ¿Qué?

Undyne: no me entendiste tu no entraras en la tropa real, porque no lo volverás a intentar

Papyrus: ¿Por qué?

Undyne: tú mismo lo dijiste este 7 fue un golpe de suerte, en una pelea de verdad no puedes depender de la suerte, lo que digo es que eres muy débil papyrus, no puedo dejar que te lastimes

Papyrus empezaba a sentir algo que ardía en su pecho

Undyne: espero que entiendas dijo de manera inexpresiva

Papyrus: yo… (Con voz quebrada) entiendo

Ambos quedaron en silencio de nuevo

Papyrus solo guardo el resultado y se dirigió a la puerta abrió y antes de salir dijo

Papyrus: nos vemos después, undyne y se fue

Ya en la cuidad

El esqueleto caminaba cabizbajo por la calles con un dolor en el pecho que ardía cada vez que recordaba la escena

Eran su sueño siendo destruido

Papyrus nunca había estado triste antes

Papyrus: ¿Qué hace la gente cuando esta triste? Pregunto el esqueleto al aire

Entonces recordó que en el bar al que suele ir su hermano siempre iba gente que estaba triste y tomaban un extraño líquido

Papyrus se encamino al sitio una vez adentro se sentó en la barra y fue atendido por el dueño del bar

Ghilby: eres el hermano de sans, ¿verdad?

Papyrus: si

Ghilby: ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Papyrus: ¿tiene algo que haga olvidar la tristeza?

Ghilby: ¿Qué?

Papyrus: ya sabes ese extraño liquido que la gente viene a tomar aquí cuando esta triste

Ghilby dudo un poco y rasco su nuca de fuego mientras decía

Ghilby: no lo sé, sans se molestaría si te doy algo como eso

Papyrus: por favor, enserio duele dijo tocándose el pecho

Ghilby dio un suspiro y accedió a la petición

Fin del flash back

Papyrus: y así llegue aquí dijo mirando el fondo de su vaso vacio

Igual que su alma

Sans: valla paps, que mal

Papyrus: ese era mi sueño y ahora está destruido

Sans: lo siento hermano, pero undyne tenía un buen punto en una pelea no puedes depender de la suerte

Unos momentos de silencio se hicieron presentes

Entonces una idea cruzo por la mente de papyrus

Papyrus: ¿y si no tuviera que hacerlo?

Sans: ¿Qué?

Papyrus: undyne solo está preocupada porque soy muy débil para defenderme pero y si le muestro que puedo ser fuerte, tendría que aceptarme dijo sonando más optimista en cada palabra

Sans: woa, woa, hermano, no quiero sonar aguafiestas, pero requerirías un entrenamiento muy fuerte para eso ¿Quién te entrenaría?

Papyrus lo pensó un momento y una respuesta llego

Papyrus: ¡tu!, eres el monstruo más fuerte que conozco

Sans casi se ahoga con su kétchup, bueno no porque es un esqueleto

Sans: papyrus yo soy un holgazán

Papyrus: por favor dijo suplicante el esqueleto menor

Sans dio un suspiro cansado

Sans: está bien hermano, comenzamos mañana temprano, como después de las 2 pm

Papyrus: wowie, ya veras, undyne estará muy orgullosa de mi dijo levantándose y levantando un puño al cielo

Sans: bien hermano mejor vamos nos a casa

Papyrus: está bien, pero ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Sans: claro paps

Papyrus: (cayéndose al suelo) me podrías llevar a casa todo me da vueltas dijo el mareado esqueleto

Sans: exactamente ¿qué le diste ghilby?

Ghilby: bueno él quería algo para aliviar el dolor así que…..

Sans: ay no

Papyrus: wowie, esto es raro

Ghilby: me sorprende que haya aguantado tanto

Fin del cap.

¿Qué les pareció?

Ya hacía tiempo que quería sacar un fic de undertale, es demasiado bueno

Recuerden dejar sus rewiens

Los quiero sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

¿Que hay humanos?

¿Quieren pasar un buen rato?

Saben escribir este fic me ha dado **determinación** y ganas de volver a pasar el juego para rememorar tan divertidos momentos

Ahora mismo estoy en la lucha con sans

Cielos me había olvidado de cuan difícil era su pelea

Es toda una pesadilla

Pero ustedes no están aquí para escuchar a un tipo quejándose

Vinieron aquí por el fic

Y allá vamos

Disclamer: el juego no es mío, le pertenece a toby fox pero la historia es mía

Comencemos

Capitulo dos: culpa

Un año entero había pasado y muchas cosas habían cambiado en la capital de los monstruos

Principalmente que ya no era la "capital" de los monstruos debido a algunas quejas de los habitantes sobre que su nombre era muy poco original

Así que el "alcalde" asgore decidió cambiar el nombre a "ciudad" monstruo

el "alcalde" no tiene tino en los nombres fue el pensamiento común durante el tiempo que el titulo adorno la ciudad …lo cual solo fue una hora , por fortuna, debido a que luego se volvió a cambiar por "monstropia" (invención de alphis) lo cual fue mucho más aceptable por la comunidad

entre otros de los cambio era que los "genocidas" se habían vuelto más agresivos después de un ataque fallido "laboratorio principal" que ahora era dirigido por alphis que si bien había sido despedida por toriel ,la situación no dejaba mas opción que confiar

Y ustedes preguntaran

¿Para qué tomar un laboratorio?

Pues verán, en el laboratorio se estaba desarrollando un arma hecha de magia que neutralizaría a las fuerzas negativas de los genocidas

Por que como todos sabemos los monstruos son afines a sus almas

Cuando un monstruo no quiere pelear su defensa y ataque bajan

Pero cuando un monstruo quiere causar daño todo su ser se vuelve más fuerte

Y estos genocidas no solo deseaban causar daño si no que deseaban extinguir a todos los humanos lo cual hacia que sus almas adquirieran un color oscuro y empezaran a desprender una especie de energía nociva alrededor de estos haciendo que mataran a la vegetación, la fauna y a todo ser que no tuviera la suficiente conciencia para fortalecer su alma solo con acercarse

Esto representaba un seria desventaja para la tropa real debido esa maligna energía hacia que los soldados de la tropa se debilitaran de inmediato

Solo los monstruos con las almas más fuertes podían mantenerse firmes

Ante esta amenaza se levanto la orden de que ningún humano se acercara a la capital

La tropa real hacia guardia en las fronteras para evitar que cualquier humano entrara, o cualquier monstruo saliera, ya sea genocida o no y a la vez debido a la gran amenaza que representaban estos últimos las pruebas para entrar la tropa real habían aumentado de dificultad, ahora solo existía una sola división la más alta de todas que paso a llamarse la "división elite" solo los más fuertes entraban

Sin embargo al único humano que se le permitía estar en la cuidad era frisk que a pesar de haberse convertido en el blanco principal de "los genocidas", ya que sabían que si lo mataban todos perderían la esperanza

Era el único ser conocido que podía utilizar un "punto de salvado" en caso de que todo fallara, el único problema con esto último, era que frisk mismo había dicho que al hacerlo podía caer en la tentación de aquel ser innombrable y convertirse en una peor amenaza para todos, por el momento se mantenía oculto en un lugar secreto cuya única ubicación se mantenía oculta en el laboratorio principal que fue una de las razones por la que el mismo fue atacado

Por otro lado papyrus y sans habían comenzado su entrenamiento un día después de las últimas pruebas a la hora que sans dijo mas otras 3 horas solo para estar descansado eso mas la siesta de 7 minutos que tomo mientras papyrus lo cargo al campo de entrenamiento (el bosque)

Y de ahí han pasado todo un año como dije anteriormente y las pruebas soy hoy

….

El radiante astro estelar que nos mantiene con vida al que llamamos sol invade la gran capital con sus rayos ultravioletas que nutren la piel con vitamina "c" cual jugo de naranja

Estos rayos alcanza la casa de la legendaria generala de los monstruos

En la habitación de la chica un de estos pequeños rayos se filtra como un intruso entre una abertura de las cortinas y le da en el rostro a la pez

Undyne: ¿ummm? Murmuro abriendo lentamente su único ojo visible

Su cuerpo aun poseyendo los efectos de una merecidas horas de sueño aun no recupera por completo el control de sus sentidos

Una vez sus sentidos regresan se levanta de su como da cama de agua que era lo más cercano a dormir dentro del agua con la ventaja de no mojarlo todo

La chica se mueve instintivamente al baño a hacer cosas que cualquier mujer pez hace en el baño

Cepillarse los dientes o mejor dicho colmillos

Una vez termina de hacer dicha acción abrió el grifo de su lavamanos y vio al chorro de agua fría salir con fuerza

Metió las manos para agarrar el líquido frio y chocarlo con fuerza hacia su cara

Después de hacer eso vio su rostro en el espejo y las gotas de agua cayendo por su cara hasta su barbilla cayendo al oyó que había al fondo de su lavamanos

Pudo ver un rostro demacrado por los duros golpes de del día a día

¿Cuántas horas había dormido?

Una pregunta tonta, una mejor pregunta seria

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había dormido?

Como hace, 10 días ese era la repuesta, era sorprendente lo que hacia la **determinación** era impresionante estaba segura de poder aguantar otros 10 días

Pero los demás miembros de la tropa real (ósea sus amigos) le dijeron que era bueno que durmiera para que su juicio en las pruebas no se viera afectado por el cansancio (traducción: estaban preocupados por ella y le pidieron que descansara amablemente usando esa excusa)

Una vez se había aseado y vestido con su armadura vio en su mesa de noche la cual tenía un despertador con forma de frogit y tres fotos de ella y sus amigos observo con detalle aquellos recuerdos echo fotos

Pudo ver una donde todavía estaban en el subsuelo y ella posaba enfrente de la plaza de snowdin y atrás de ella salía ese niño sin brazos que solía seguirla

Vio la siguiente imagen y pudo ver una en donde salían ella y alphis cuando aun estaban en una relación, no es como si ya no lo estuvieran pero ellas habían tenido una pelea y luego empezó este desastre genocida y no pudieron arreglarse

Y luego vio la ultima foto donde salían todos juntos como una familia, recordaba eso con claridad, habían ido a un picnic en el monte eboc, todos sonreían frisk y sans jugaban al frisby y sans (bueno frisk jugaba y sans se dormía parado), toriel cortaba uno de sus pasteles mientras asgore hablaba con alphis sobre un nuevo anime del cual escribía un fanfic y ella y papyrus servían el espagueti

La chica pez sonríe con nostalgia al recordar

Undyne se quito los guantes de metal y toco las fotos con sus dedos y casi pudo sentir el césped del monte y oír la risa de frisk

Todo eso desaparecería para siempre si esos "genolocos" como los llamaba sans, cumplían su objetivo

Ella no podía permitirse eso, no podía permitirse perder a sus amigos por culpas de esos malvados. Aunque…

La chica vio con tristeza el rostro de papyrus

No necesitaba a esos locos para perder a sus amigos, ese día con papyrus lo describió, la culpa la mataba, sabía que él no le guardaba rencor, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera menos culpable, ella sentía que de alguna forma lo había alejado

Según lo último que supo de él, fue que se había ido con sans hacia los bosques a entrenar para hacerse fuerte y participar en las pruebas de este año esto último contado en una de las cartas que le enviaba casi diariamente

Obviamente ella le envió otra carta negándose pero después de recibir unas 17 cartas (y una de ellas venia con una advertencia de sans diciendo que **iba a pasar un mal rato** ) tuvo que aceptar

Ahí el asunto que la preocupaba ella conocía lo perseverante que podía ser papyrus y eso le aterraba la ultima vez había sido cosa de suerte, había tenido la oportunidad de ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño

Pero eso implicaría poner su vida en riesgo, meterlo en situaciones que podrían costarle la vida

Era como darle un filete fino a los lobos, o en este caso un hueso de calidad

Ella no quería perderlo, ya había perdido a su familia en la guerra hace mucho tiempo, no podría soportar otra perdida así

Sim embargo ella se apoyaba sus esperanzas en las básicas habilidades de papyrus para la lucha, y si tenía que rechazarlo para protegerlo,lo haría, aunque eso la destrozara, como la última vez

Undyne miro la foto llena de **determinación**

Ella puso sus dedos encima del rostro de papyrus

Undyne: yo solo estoy **cuidándote** dijo a la foto

Y además papyrus no podría haberse vuelto tan fuerte en tan solo un año

¿Verdad?

Mientras que en otra parte

Afuera de la academia de monstruos donde dentro de unas horas se harían las pruebas

Estaba muy emocionado, casi que explotaba de la emoción de al fin poder mostrar sus nuevas habilidades a su mentora, él quería que ella se sintiera orgullosa de el

Papyrus: vamos sans, ¡no te duermas! Regaño el esqueleto más alto

Sans: no soy yo, es que mis parpado/cuencas se mandan solas dijo no tomándose enserio lo que decía su hermano

Papyrus: ¡falta poco para que empiece las pruebas, debo mantenerme listo! Exclamo el huesudo menor

Sans: llegamos cuatro horas temprano, ni siquiera han abierto la academia señalo el flojo esqueleto

Papyrus: tonterías, el gran papyrus no puede permitirse el lujo de llegar tarde

Sans: como digas bro

Papyrus: iré a calentar, daré unas 6 vueltas a la cuadra, vendrás conmigo

Sans: ¿Por qué?

Papyrus: apoyo moral; muy bien el primero en volver aquí antes de que empiece las pruebas gana, ¿listo? , fuera dijo saliendo corriendo hasta perderse en el horizonte

Sans: cuatro horas, ¿eh? Son dos docenas de botellas de kétchup en ghilby dijo tomando uno de sus populares **atajos**

Cuatro horas y unas botellas de kétchup después

Sans volvía a el punto de encuentro sosteniendo una botella de kétchup en la mano y entonces diviso en el horizonte la silueta de su hermano viniendo a toda velocidad

Una vez lo vio dijo

Papyrus: valla hermano, ganaste, otra vez, ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Sans: **sans** ciencia (paciencia) dijo uno de sus conocidos juegos de palabras

Papyrus: bueno la próxima vez te ganare

Sans: lo que tu digas bro

En ese momento papyrus saca una pequeña caja cuadrada

Sans: ¿Qué tienes ahí bro? Pregunto curioso sans

Papyrus: es un jugo de frutas, según lo que dice esta caja contiene los nutrientes para mantener los huesos saludables explico el esqueleto alto

Sans: no creo que puedas ser mas **sans** ludable dijo haciendo otro juego de palabras

Papyrus: oh, Ya van a comenzar deséame suerte hermano dijo yéndose a presentar las pruebas

Sans: ve por ellos paps

Una vez papyrus se fue sans se encamino a las gradas

Pero en el camino pudo un extraña persona cuyo rostro estaba oculto por una capucha se le atravesó

Sans: ah ola amigo, ¿te perdiste? Pregunto al desconocido ser

En ese momento el incognito personaje abre su capucha para revelar que era

Sans: ¡frisk! Exclamo sorprendido sans

Frisk solo se pone un dedo en medio de los labios en posición vertical para señalar que debía hacer silencio

Sans: oh si claro, perdón, ¿Qué haces aquí? , ¿Toriel sabe esto?

Frisk solo negó

Sans: ¿entonces te escapaste?

Frisk asintió

Sans: y supongo que viniste a ver a papyrus

Frisk solo saca un pequeño banderín que tiene escrito en crayón rojo "vamos papyrus"

Sans: bueno sería irresponsable dejarte ir a casa solo y no tengo ganas de teletransportarme, ¿te parece si vamos a las gradas?

Frisk asintió

Sans: entonces vamos

Y ambos se encaminaron a dicho lugar

Sans: pero antes compremos unos perros calientes

Mientras tanto con undyne

La chica estaba observando el campo de entrenamiento donde se realizaban las pruebas

Examinaba detalladamente con sus ojos, mejor dicho ojo

Como si buscara algo o a alguien y ese alguien

Y ese alguien era papyrus

Muchas dudas vagaban en su mente

¿Y si le guardaba rencor?

Ese pensamiento era irracional, papyrus no le guarda rencor a nada, pero

¿Y si había cambiado?

¿Y si la odiaba?

Undyne se moría de nervios y no sabría como reaccionar si ese llegara a ser el caso

Nunca había estado tan nerviosa desde que iba a hacer la prueba de la tropa real

Undyne sonríe internamente

Pero por fuera permanece estoica, no podía darse el lujo de mostrar sus nervios, no con todo lo que había en juego

Y ese momento lo vio a aquel esqueleto que había salido triste de su oficina hace un año exactamente

Se veía igual que en aquel entonces, no había cambiado al menos no físicamente

Entonces él la descubrió observando

Pudo oír el sonar de sus latidos retumbando en sus oídos producto de sus nervios

Entonces el sonrió y movió la mano saludando

Y su corazón volvió a latir con naturalidad

Ella reviso si nadie miraba y saludo rápidamente

Entonces levanto el pulgar en señal de amistad

Y su interior descansaba paz, pero…

Había algo mas una especie de calor que no pudo identificar en ese momento por que sonó la trompeta de inicio y todos los participantes de las pruebas se formaron firmemente

Había como un total de 500 o 600 monstruos, el triple de los del año pasado

El ataque al laboratorio había subido el pánico y el miedo en la sociedad causando así un incremento en personas que querían proteger a sus familias de todo ese caos

Pero esto era competencia y no todos tendrían ese honor

Y la competencia comenzó

Todos luchaban por lograr entrar y uno de ellos luchaba por enorgullecer a su mentora

Mientras tanto

Sans: ¡vamos paps! Dijo desde las gradas junto a otros espectadores levantando un dedo espuma que decía arriba "equipo" pero la palabra equipo estaba rayada con un crayón rojo y sustituido por "paps" escrito con el mismo crayón dando en completo la frase: "arriba paps"

Y frisk solo ondeaba su pequeña bandera

Fin del cap2

Ola chicos estuve pensando mientras a hacia este cap. y la verdad es que tres capítulos no me van a alcanza ara lo que tengo planeado, así que le subiré a los caps.

Y díganme ¿les gusto?

Aun quedan muchos asuntos por resolver

¿Que fue ese calor en el pecho de undyne?

¿Podrá papyrus entrar esta vez a la tropa real?

¿Sans dejara de ser flojo?

Todo esto y más en siguiente cap.

Fin


	3. una prueba de valor

Hola muchachos ¿Cómo va su vida? , ojala que bien

Quería invitarlos a leer mi otro fic, es de Mario

Se llama "el extraño de verde", les dejo el link

Link: s/12158042/1/el-extra%C3%B1o-de-verde

Ojala que les guste

Y ahora comencemos papú

Cuidándote: capitulo tres: prueba de valor parte 1

las formaciones gaseosas hechas de agua que adornaban el cielo con su blanco color a las que llamamos nubes , se encontraban ausentes , dando así paso a que el astro mayor del cual alrededor gira todo el planeta denominado sol ,chocara sus rayos ultravioletas con fuerza sobre los participantes

Cada uno de ellos se preparaba mentalmente para las duras pruebas que les aguardaban

Entre todos los monstruos que hay estaban, podía resaltar nuestro esqueleto protagonista, que cabe destacar el único esqueleto en el grupo de monstruos

Papyrus se mantenía sonriente y a la vez se mantiene atento, siempre enfocado en el objetivo, justo como le había enseñado su mentora

Entonces al lugar donde deberían de estar sus oídos logran captar una conversación entre dos de los participantes

participante1: espero poder pasar. Dijo este tapándose la luz del sol con el brazo

participante2: yo también, enserio quiero detener a esos genocidas .son una amenaza para todos nosotros, no solo para los humanos

participante1: dicen que van a poner nuevas pruebas en todas las categorías, ya sabes para aumentar la dificultad

participante2: no es de sorprenderse, después de ese ataque al laboratorio principal el riesgo aumento. Explico el monstruo

participante1: es cierto, solo espero que este sol se pase pronto. Decía este quitándose el sudor con la mano

Papyrus agrando más su sonrisa

El esqueleto no podía estar más de acuerdo

Con los de las pruebas, no con el sol

El no tenia piel, así que no le molestaba para nada, sin embargo, eso le daba una cierta ventaja a el

El gran papyrus nunca aceptaría una victoria si era por una ventaja climática

Pero se perdía del tema

A él huesudo le agradaba la idea de tener un desafío de alta dificultad frente a él, así podría mostrar los resultados de su entrenamiento con su hermano, enserio no quería fallar esta vez

A lo lejos pudo ver como un monstruo que era ayudante en la competición estaba poniendo carteles con números

Una vez llego hacia donde estaba el le dio un pequeño cartel que decía "498" ese su número de competición

Mientras con undyne

Undyne miraba el campo

Su único ojo libre observaba las facciones de los rostros de los competidores

Algunos se veían asustados, otros se veían motivados y al final de toda esos estaba papyrus, el siempre estaba en otro nivel

Al final terminaron siendo 500 monstruos exactos, ni más ni menos

500 espíritus de los cuales ni siquiera la mitad podría entrar, era cruel pero era la realidad

Y no hay realidad que no sea cruel

A no ser que seas papyrus, el siempre se mantenía sonriente

Execto cuando ella lo lastimo

Ese último pensamiento hizo que undyne se moviera incomoda en la silla desde donde observaba todo

El recuerdo de ese día llegaba a su mente, arrastrándose por su memoria, llenándola de una culpa residual

La mujer pez tomo un pequeño vaso de agua que estaba cerca y se lo llevo a la boca

Mientras el vital líquido recorría su garganta los pensamientos se alejaban, a lo mejor era el calor lo que la estaba afectando

La chica se dedico a concentrarse en la prueba, no podía darse el lujo de sentirse culpable ahora, el destino de todos dependía de esto

Los participantes se separaron en grupos de de 10 que dieron en total 50 grupos

Las pruebas iban a dar inicio de 10 en 10 los participantes pasarían por las pruebas de las tres categorías y después de cada categoría se irían eliminando participantes a principio serian solo los mejores 5 de cada grupo y después los mejores 2

Y los que quedaran recibirían el gran honor de ser llamados la guardia real, lo mejor entre lo mejor

La primera prueba seria la carrera de los 150 metros, tal como su nombre indicaba los participantes correrían 150 metros en la pista de atletismo perteneciente a la academia

Cada participante de cada grupo se colocaría en uno de los diez carriles hasta llegar a la meta

Fácil, ¿no?

Pero lo mejor entre lo mejor no sale de lo fácil

La pista de atletismo tenía diversos obstáculos, nada letal, solo algunas vallas para obligar a los participantes a saltar, fueron calculados milimétricamente para aumentar su dificultad

Los grupos empezaron a pasar bajo la atenta mirada de los jueces entre los cuales undyne era la más atenta y con la que todos querían lucirse

Después de rodo papyrus no era el único que quería impresionarla

Lucirse frente al miembro más fuerte de la tropa real era básicamente una entrada, hipotéticamente hablando claro está, obviamente no pasaras si no te esfuerzas, pero de todas formas era grato tener la aprobación de la generala en persona

Cada grupo tomo su turno, muchos cayeron otros se salvaron por los pelos, aunque algunos ni siquiera tenían pelo, pero lo que todos los participantes compartían en común era que después de terminar la carrera veían en una sola dirección, los jueces, especialmente a la generala

La cual solo mantenía la misma expresión estoica ante todos los intentos, no movía ni siquiera un musculo que no sea el parpado de su ojo visible como reflejo natural de su cuerpo

(Aunque admitía que casi se ríe al pensar en la ironía de un pez con parpados)

Pero sin embargo, por dentro la mujer pez esperaba con gran ansia la ocasión de poder atestiguar el turno de su inocente y huesudo pupilo

La chica mantenía una cuenta regresiva mental para calmarse, los nervios la devoraban en vida

Undyne: (¿en qué grupo abra caído?, ojala que no en uno lejano, ¿Cuándo yo la hice tardo tanto?, a lo mejor es por el número de participantes de este año, ¿Qué tanto abra mejorado?, solo espero que lo suficiente como para llegar a la segunda ronda, así se vería como que se esforzó al máximo y no tendré que romper sus sueños y alimentar mi culpa) pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por uno de los monstruos que ejercían la labor de oficial

Oficial: generala undyne, ¿se encuentra bien?

Undyne: ¡claro que estoy bien! , ¿Por qué la pregunta?dijo la chica manteniéndose estoica como siempre

Oficial: es que la noto muy ensimismada. Explico haciendo entender su preocupación

Generala: ah, era eso, solo intento concentrarme lo más posible, muchas cosas dependen del resultado de esto .explico sintiéndose avergonzada de mentir en cierta forma

Oficial: perdón por dudar de usted

Undyne: no hay problema, solo concéntrese en la prueba .dijo obviamente intentando desviar la atención de ella

Mientras con los competidores

El último grupo iba a pasar, el grupo dende estaba el esqueleto sonriente, el cual estaba más sonriente que de costumbre y no era lo único cambiado en el

Verán como los esqueletos son una raza de lo más rara solo había dos esqueletos conocidos hasta el momento, era lógico pensarlo debido al estado post morten de los monstruos

Como muchos saben cuando un monstruo muere este se convierte en polvo inmediatamente, eso no deja oportunidad para obtener un esqueleto y por ende el origen de estos monstruos no se sabía con certeza

Una lógica teoría, seria que un humano allá muerto y su esqueleto allá sido extraído y reanimado atreves de magia

Pero ningún humano había sido encerrado con los monstruos

Y los cuerpos de los 6 que cayeron en el monte eboc seguían momificados en sus ataúdes

Y tampoco había un documento que revelara que estos existieran antes del encierro en el subsuelo

Pero nos estamos desviando

El punto aquí es que hacia una gran diferencia a la hora de las pruebas, principalmente que no pueden sentir cambios climáticos, ni siquiera los fuertes, pero eso era inevitable al no tener nervios ni piel

Pero lo que le daba ventaja era que al no tener órganos ni carne, el peso de un esqueleto es por mucho menor al estándar entre los monstruos, eso era una ventaja enorme a la hora de la prueba de velocidad, y al saber esto los jueces de la prueba tomaron medidas

Esas medidas estaban en forma de pesas para las piernas, nada exagerado solo para igualar el peso

Los participantes se ubicaron en su carril correspondiente

Un silencio se hizo presente en el ambiente cambiando con el sabor de un sentimiento expectación inexplicable

Era como si todos hubieran estado esperando al último grupo

Solo el ruido del viento se hacía dueño de los oídos de tanto público, jueces y participantes

Las mentes de los participantes se enfocaban en un solo fin

 **Llegar primero a la meta**

Sin embargo para nuestro esqueleto protagonista la competencia era un puente para un fin más personal

10 participantes, el mismo objetivo, uno con diferentes razones

El monstruo que daba la señal de partida se coloco en un lado de la pista con una pistola para cumplir su cometido

Los participantes tomaron posiciones de arranque

El grupo de participantes se pusieron en posición de salida

El monstruo que daba la salida levanto el arma al cielo

Los músculos de los participantes se tensaron, execto el del esqueleto obviamente

 **¡Plof**! sonó la bala de salva saliendo por el cañón del arma

Tierra se levanto en la partida de los competidores

Y un segundo después de eso un destello, rojo y blanco a una velocidad que solo una los que prestaban más atención pudieron notar

Los jueces abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante la muestra de velocidad de dicho participante

En especial la generala undyne que estaba estupefacta ante lo que veía pero sin embargo hizo alusión al titulo que popularmente le pusieron de "la inmutable" y se mantuvo estoica pero siempre atenta a lo que pasaba

6 .33 segundos fue el resultado que dado por el medidor de velocidad que media a los competidores (creación de alphis)

El esqueleto había arrebatado el record de la mejor velocidad lograda en esta prueba, que era de 7.01 segundos logrado por un frogit atreves de saltos, roto como si nada

Los otros participantes se detuvieron en seco para contemplar al esqueleto, murmullos se escuchaban en la multitud

Mientras en las gradas

Los monstruos susurraban asombrados e incrédulos

Monstruo1: viste el esqueleto quedo primero. Menciono unos de los espectadores

Monstruo2: si, incluso rompió el record del mejor corredor en los últimos 2 años, tiene talento escrito .dijo sonriente

Monstruo3: yo no creo eso. Respondió metiéndose de lleno en la conversación de los otros 2

Monstruo1: ¿de qué hablas, no viste esa velocidad? .pregunto el que inicio la platica

Monstruo3: ¿6,33 segundos? , enserio te crees que existe alguien así de rápido, no creo que la ventaja de peso le haya ayudado tanto, lo más posible es que haya hecho trampa

Todos los que estaban en la grada empezó a murmurar sobre qué tanta veracidad tenía esa acusación

Y puede que ahora se pregunten por qué papyrus siendo tan bueno e inocente había gente desconfiando de el

Pues básicamente ninguno de los monstruos que había en la grada eran de snowdin cuidad en la que vivía papyrus, muchos de hecho eran de hotland

¿La razón de esto?

La ola de calor que hacia hoy superaba la resistencia de la población del pueblo de nieve, cuya climatización al mundo exterior no era del todo satisfactoria y solo podían salir cuando estaba nublado o parcialmente nublado

Y si tiene sentido común sabrán que:

Ola de calor + monstruos de frio: mala combinación

Y puesto a que papyrus muy rara vez salía de snowdin y si lo hacía era solo para ir a waterfall a entrenar con su maestra, esto hacia que la cantidad de monstruo que conocían a papyrus era nula , como mucho habían oído una que otra historia de parte de sans

El cual si era más conocido por todos lados debido a su trabajo de vender "gatitos calientes"

Y hablando de sans

El esqueleto de menor estatura escuchaba en silencio los comentarios venenosos que decían los monstruos a su alrededor sobre su hermano

Los puntos blancos que hacían el papel de pupilas en sus cuencas habían sido consumidos por la oscuridad dando una sensación sombría

Frisk se había dado cuenta de esto y tenía una expresión preocupada y en un intento de calmarlo puso una mano en el en hombro del esqueleto en señal de apoyo

Sans se relajo un poco y soltó un pequeño gruñido

monstruo1: ahora que lo pienso, ese no es el chico que se la pasaba con la generala undyne

monstruo2: si es cierto, como no nos dimos cuenta antes

monstruo3: lo ven, otra razón para desconfiar. Remato el espectador haciendo dudar a más de uno sobre la validez de la prueba

Es duro decirlo, pero hay personas que solo quieren obtener el título de caballero por los beneficios que este conlleva, como lo son los descuentos en diversas tiendas y el respeto absoluto de las personas

mosntruo3: lo más posible es que la generala haya manipulado de alguna forma la prueba, por lo que sabemos podría tratarse de un favorito, ¡andar con favoritos en tiempos de crisis! , y se hace llamar heroína

Las palabras de este monstruo hicieron que las personas en las gradas guardaran silencio y empezaran a observar hacia el esqueleto menor con desconfianza

A sans se le había borrado la sonrisa y de su ojo izquierdo se empezó a emitir una luz azul

Frisk apretó el agarre temiendo lo que podría pasar

Y cuando parecía que las personas en las gradas iban a " **pasar un mal rato",** una voz como la de una madre enojada sonó

¿?: Yo puedo confirmar que lo que dices es mentira **.** Dijo la voz con autoridad

Los monstruos se estremecieron a escuchar esa voz y cuando voltearon sus miradas hacia el origen de esta pudieron ver a una entidad con cuernos y pelaje blanco que era más que reconocida por todo el reino

Monstruo1: ¿reina toriel? dijo identificando a la responsable de la voz

Todos los monstruos se levantaron de su asientos instintivamente para hacer una reverencia….pero fueron detenidos por la misma ex soberana del subsuelo

Toriel: no hagan eso, les recuerdo que ya no soy la reina toriel, ahora soy maestra, ¡y ustedes deberían estar avergonzados!

Monstruo2: ¿Por qué? pregunto confundido

Toriel: ¿!aun lo preguntan ¡? , ¡Juzgan a un monstruo sin conocerlo!

Todos los monstruos se sintieron como unos niños siendo regañados por su madre

Toriel: solo les diré una cosa , yo conozco a ese monstruo , y les aseguro que muchos de ustedes quisieran ser la mitad de monstruo que él es ,el mismo consiguió esa velocidad a través de esfuerzo , sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento especial dado por la generala …¡y eso es otra cosa, como osan dudar del juicio de la heroína que ha puesto su seguridad y la de sus subordinados en peligro para mantener la paz en esta ciudad ¡ . Sentencio la mujer cabra cual dura jueza

Todos los monstruos de las gradas bajaron la cabeza avergonzados por cuestionar a la heroína y al esqueleto

Sans mientras tanto miraba sorprendido a toriel

Sans: (no sabía que podía enojarse así)

En ese momento la mujer cabra vio hacia su dirección

Toriel: ¡oh ahí estas! Dijo encaminándose hacia el esqueleto

Sans: hola tori. Saludo el huesudo con su típica sonrisa

Toriel le paso de largo

Toriel: ¡mi niño, cuantas veces te he dicho que no puedes escaparte así! , estaba muy preocupada dijo la mujer mientras abrasaba a frisk de manera maternal

Frisk correspondió el abrazo

Sans: tu si tienes huesos de madre tori

Toriel voltio a donde estaba el

Toriel: oh, sans perdón por no saludarte, es que estaba preocupada. Se excuso bastante apenada la mujer cabra

Sans: tranquila, no hay problema, ¿Cómo supiste donde estábamos?

Toriel: solo recordé que papyrus hacia sus pruebas hoy. Explico la maternal mujer

Sans: entiendo, gracias por defender a mi hermano, si no hubieras llegado posiblemente hubieran pasado **un mal rato**

Toriel: no hay nada que agradecer si hay alguien que merezca cumplir su sueño ese es papyrus

Sans: si él se ha esforzado mas que nadie. Dijo mirando a su hermano, el cual se estaba preparando para la siguiente prueba

Mientras con undyne

Todos los oficiales comentaban entre ellos impresionados de la muestra de velocidad dada por el huesudo

La generala sin embargo estaba en un estado de silencio contemplativo

Undyne: (una velocidad impresionante , no pensé que hubiera mejorado tanto, claro al ser un esqueleto, los entrenamiento no producen cambios físicos lo que hace un poco difícil deducir que tanto ha mejorado ¿Qué otra sorpresa tendrá escondida?).Termino de pensar la mujer pez un poco preocupado de que su plan se verá afectado

Sin embargo, por otro lado ella sentía un pequeño orgullo al saber que su alumno podía conseguir ese nivel con solo proponérselos, y en parte una pequeña emoción al saber que todo lo hacía por ella….pero esa emoción se convirtió en culpa al recordar que lo hacía por que ella había roto sus sueños

Undyne respiro hondo y se mentalizo que si el esqueleto seguía así posiblemente tendría que volver a romper sus sueños, lo cual sería difícil debido a la impresión que había dejado a lo demás jueces

Mientras volviendo con el esqueleto menor

Papyrus amplió su sonrisa al saber que había dejado una buena "primera impresión" en los jueces

Este mismo lo lleno de " **determinación"**

Pronto vendría la siguiente prueba, la prueba de fuerza física, que se basaba en levantar pesas, pero no unas pesas comunes

Eran del tamaño de unas pesas estándar de 25 kilos, pero en realidad fueron modificadas científicamente por alphis para que se volvieran más pesadas o más livianas según la necesidad, de esa forma se agilizaba el proceso, lo cual era un alivio debido a la enorme cantidad de participantes de este año

Papyrus se saco las pesas de sus pantorrillas y se acerco a la prueba para esperar su turno

Los competidores empezaron a pasar a demostrar lo que sus músculos podían soportar

Los jueces evaluaban esta prueba de acuerdo a la cantidad de peso que puedes cargar, de modo que mientras más peso aguantes, mejor calificación tendrás

Los competidores empezaron a pasar a demostrar lo que sus músculos podían soportar

70, 90,100, 120, 170, 200 kilos

Uno por uno era impresionante lo que muchos monstruos podían levantar sin problema alguno, la elección natural había hecho un gran trabajo genético, era casi increíble que hubieran perdido la guerra contra los humanos hace miles de años

Pero claro, los músculos más grandes, no son nada contra seres capaces de borrar civilizaciones enteras como si nada

Pero eso era pensamientos para otro día, por el momento nos enfocaremos en papyrus

Le llego el turno del esqueleto

Papyrus se acerco a la pesa y empezó a prepararse, en ese momento comenzó a concentrar magia en su brazo derecho

Y ustedes dirán

¿La magia no está prohibida en las pruebas físicas?

La respuesta a esa interrogante es si, está prohibida, pero al igual que con las pesas de la prueba pasada se hizo una exacción para esta prueba

Puesto a que si comparas a los otros participantes que tienen músculos ligamentos y demás contra los huesos, que casi lo más frágil de cualquier cuerpo, la competencia era bastante injusta

Por esa razón se le permitía usar magia, tampoco es como si se le permitiera crear una mano gigante de magia para levantar la pesa como si nada

Solo la cantidad necesaria para crear dos extremidades (brazos) para levantar la pesa

Como dato extra cuando un monstruo potenciaba alguna parte de su cuerpo esta se duplica según la fuerza original de esta

Esto da a entender que como la fuerza muscular de papyrus era nula (no tiene músculos) cuando este potenciaba sus brazos la fuerza que obtenía, es la fuerza que tendría si tuviera músculos, lo cual hacia completamente legal lo que hacia

Primero una energía naranja cubrió el brazo desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos

Entonces dicha energía empezó a tomar forma primero venas, luego nervios, ligamentos y músculos. Por último empezó a cubrirse de una fina piel de color naranja

Todos los espectadores estaban asombrados, para la mayoría de ellos era la primera vez que veían este proceso

Mientras con undyne

La mujer pez miraba con atención al esqueleto participante, ella en lo personal había visto una cuantas veces la misma técnica pero siempre usada por sans para hacer algunos chistes y por lo general era un dedo o una mano como mucho, jamás una extremidad completa

Undyne: (impresionante). Pensó la mujer pez

Y ese momento se dio cuenta de algo

El solo había creado un brazo

Undyne: (¿Qué estas tramando?). Se pregunto a sí misma la pez

Volviendo con papyrus

El esqueleto podía acordar con claridad que en una de sus secones de entrenamientos con su hermano, este le había dado un consejo muy útil

Flash back

Sans y papyrus entrenaban en el bosque

Mejor dicho papyrus entrenaba y sans dormía en una hamaca

Papyrus: vamos sans, ¡hay que empezar el entrenamiento de hoy! .exigió el inocente esqueleto

Sans se levanta de manera perezosa y se acerca arrastrando sus pantuflas por el suelo

Papyrus: al fin, debo hacerme fuerte para conseguir el puesto

Sans: ¿sabes paps? , la fuerza y habilidad no es lo único que importa

Papyrus: ¿Cómo así?

Sans: veras las personas se basan más que todo en la imagen que de un monstruo , te puedo asegurar que habrán muchos monstruos en la prueba que se verán muy fieros y fuertes , ellos de alguna forma tendrán una ventaja debido a que llamaran la atención de los jueces . Explico sabiamente el perezoso huesudo

Papyrus se puso a pensar de manera profunda en lo que le habían dicho

Sans: si en verdad quieres ganar debes llamar la atención, ya sabes, destacar

Papyrus: ¡entiendo! Gracias por el consejo hermano

Sans: sanstastico (fantástico), comencemos con tu entrenamiento de hoy

Fin del flash back

Papyrus se acerco a la pesa y la tomo con su nuevo brazo y la levanto por encima de su cráneo

Y la pesa comenzó a elevar su peso

50, 75, 100, 150, 200, 220,300, 305 kilos

Papyrus dejo caer la pesa en el suelo y su brazo de magia de deshizo

Todos los espectadores estaban asombrados

Uno a uno empezó a levantarse de sus asientos y a aplaudir de manera de felicitación por esa muestra de poder y esfuerzo

Mientras con los jueces

Los jueces estaban más que satisfechos con la muestra , quizás no había superado a la mejor marca , eso era ya pedir mucho para un esqueleto , biológicamente hablando había monstruos que podían levantar 400 kilos sin necesidad de magia , pero un esqueleto que levantara 305 kilos con un brazo hecho de pura magia era definitivamente algo que resaltaba

Los jueces hacían comentarios como

"viste, solo uso un brazo"

"una gran muestra de poder"

"esto le da una buena calificación"

Pero mientras ellos conversaban, la generala undyne seguía metida en sus pensamientos

Undyne: (¿Qué tanto has cambiado papyrus?)

Fin del cap.

Sé que me van a querer clavar a la pared por haber tardado tanto, pero le s juro que lo hizo por una razón justa

Verán sufrí un horrible caso de bloqueo artístico

El peor que me ha dado, les juro todas las ideas estaban anotadas, todos los diálogos estaban pensados, pero mientras tuviera ese bloqueo no poda escribir, fue horrible

Decidí tomarme un tiempo, y ese tiempo resulto ser como tres semanas sabáticas, como veía que descansar no funcionaba, decidí inyectarme adrenalina (y con eso me refiero a ver anime)

Y entonces, 4 temporadas, 2 ovas y una película después y bum volví

Se lo juro tíos, fue de lo peor

No me culpen, a todos nos sucede

De hecho este cap. iba a ser más largo pero lo corte, ¿Por qué? , verán, cuando yo vuelvo de un bloqueo, no me gusta arriesgarme y tengo que darle tiempo a mi cerebro para que se adapte de nuevo

Por esa misma razón no se sorprendan si notan uno que otro error, de todas formas me avisan y lo corrijo en una actualización

Gracias por su paciencia

Y otra cosa quería darles mi horario de actualizaciones

Vera yo dirijo 4 fic de historia diferentes, incluyendo este, los otros son one shots

Si me siguen desde hace tiempo se habrán dado cuenta de que yo siempre actualizo mis fic de manera ordenada

La cual voy a dictar a continuación para quien no sepa

Primero: el mismo fic que les recomendé arriba

El extraño de verde

Link: s/12158042/1/el-extra%C3%B1o-de-verde

Segundo: un fic mío de comedia/ romance sobre el anime "one punch man"

La decisión

s/12174260/1/la-desicion

Tercero: mi fic estrella, el primer fic que hizo y mi mejor creación hasta el momento, es sobre dragón Ball

Escuela de ineptos

s/11807293/1/escuela-de-ineptos

Y por último, pero no menos importante este fic, por eso les digo que si quieren saber cuando se acerca una nuevo cap. estén pendientes de los otros fic

Un dato extra

Si quieren tener una idea de cómo se desarrolla la prueba, les recomiendo ver la escena del anime "one punch man" en donde Saitama vence a todos en la prueba de héroes, o si no pueden verse la segunda temporada de "boku no Hero academia" también sirve

Esos es todo para mí

Ojala les haya gustado el cap.

Dejen rewiens

Chau


	4. una prueba de valor parte 2

Hola muchachos, ya volví después de unas largas vacaciones, por suerte para ustedes aproveche el tiempo para pensar en ideas para el fic

Como sea, ustedes vinieron a ver como sigue la historia así que aquí esta

Disclamer: nada execto la historia es mío

Capitulo 4: prueba de valor parte 2

Hacía ya 2 horas disque que había dado comienzo las pruebas para seleccionar a los nuevos integrantes de la tropa real

Las pruebas habían sido duras para todos los participantes, llevando al límite su capacidad física

Prueba tras prueba de incesante evaluación

De manera que ahora Los participantes de la prueba se tomaban un descanso de 30 minutos

Todos se encontraban en unas mesas que quedaban bajos una especie de carpa alta que los cubría del sol

Se les daba bebidas energéticas hechas especialmente por alphis exclusivamente para este evento

Al principio una compañía humana que se llama "gatiorade" o algo así había querido apoyar el evento con sus bebidas energéticas, pero lastimosamente no había tiempo para examinar dicha bebida para asegurarse de que no era dañina en ningún tipo de monstruos y por eso se le encargo a alphis dicha tarea

Pero volviendo con nuestro hueso protagonista

Papyrus miraba el líquido que estaba envasado en una botella de plástico

Era de color rojo pero no rojo oscuro era bastante claro, de hecho se podía ver atreves de la botella

Papyrus dudaba si beber dicho líquido pues básicamente no se había cansado y además la bebida había sido hecha para rehidratar a los participantes

Y por obvias razones el no podía deshidratarse ni rehidratarse

Papyrus dejo la botella en una mesa que estaba por ahí cerca y se sentó en el suelo

Papyrus comenzó a examinar a los demás participantes

Ya se acercaba el final de la sección física de las pruebas

Lo cual quería decir que se acercaba la última prueba

Combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Dos competidores elegidos al azar pasaban a una pequeña arena de pelea

Pero a diferencia de una pelea real aquí había reglas que cumplir

El peleador que sacara al contrario de los límites de la arena era considerado el ganador

No se podía volar ni siquiera si se tienes alas

Si uno de los luchadores cae inconsciente se inicia una cuenta de 10 segundos, si el peleador que haya caído inconsciente no se levanta en ese tiempo pierde el combate

No se aprobaban armas ni objetos de ninguna clase, solo magia y habilidad

Se prohíbe matar al oponente

Si un competidor queda inhabilitado de alguna forma este se considera fuera de combate

(Venga, reglas básicas del torneo de dragón ball, conocimiento básico)

Como en cualquier combate la mejor forma de ganar es conocer al enemigo y crear una estrategia para vencer

Uno pensaría que al ser tan grande la cantidad de competidores, y que todos los combates se decidían a azar hacia muy poco eficaz crear una estrategia

Pero para suerte de papyrus los monstruos a diferencia de los humanos eran más fáciles de distribuir en grupos

No es que cada quien no tuviera su propia personalidad, eso estaba claro

Pero cuando se hablaba de términos como lo eran la magia y las habilidades de cada uno

La cosa mejoraba

Papyrus: (veamos, debo hacer eso que dijo sans sobre definir a mis oponentes). Papyrus empieza a observa a los competidores con detenimiento

Por un lado estaban los frogit, que eran muy similares a las ranas de la superficie si una diferencia significativa mas allá de las aparentes como lo era el uso de magia o la capacidad de hablar

Como eran los monstruos mayores en cuanto ha numero ese sería la especie con mas probabilidades para enfrentarse. guiándose por los números claro esta

Por lo menos de los 500 monstruos debían haber unos 100 compitiendo, el ya había echo una estrategia para ese tipo de monstruo así que eso los convertía en una amenaza menor

Quedaban 400, la siguiente especie en el orden descendente eran los whimsun , esos seres alados que portaban lo que parecía ser un casco pero que en realidad era su cabeza , debido a su tamaño que no sobrepasaba el medio metro los hacía agiles aun sin necesidad de volar

De ellos podían contar por lo menos 70, siempre que peleara a corta distancia no tendría problemas para ganar

Papyrus: (y lo siguientes son…). Pensó el esquelético pero entonces un sonido lo desconcentro

Plof, plof, plof

Eran el sonido de unas botas metálicas pisando cerca de el

Papyrus volteo para identificar al causante de dicho sonido

Era una Knight Knight

Aquellos monstruos acorazados en armaduras

O perdón déjenme corregir

"aquellas" monstruos acorazados en armaduras

Papyrus enserio se habían sorprendido de ver una

Ese tipo de monstros solía dormir durante largo periodos de tiempo, hasta el punto de casi hibernar (aunque también dormían en cualquier estación del año no solo invierno)

Era muy raro ver una despierta y más aun….en publico

Eran muy conocidas por ser reservadas y muy asociales, esto último no por qué no disfrutaran la compañía, más bien era por una especie de timidez extrema

Pero nada de lo anterior llegaba al nivel de rareza de lo siguiente

Papyrus: (no lleva la parte superior de su armadura). Pensó el huesudo observando extrañando a la chica monstruo

Era la primera vez que veía una sin su armadura, de hecho estaba seguro de que era la primera vez de muchos (rayando en todos) observando dicho evento

Era casi milagro que se quitara un guante de esa armadura y eso era decir mucho

Aunque (hablando en términos biológicos) no era una armadura en sí, más bien era algo así como una coraza, una segunda piel por así decirlo

Papyrus observaba con detenimiento

La chica era muy parecida a los humanos, pero con diferencias bien notadas

tenía un cabello lizo de color negro profundo , le llegaba como hasta el cuello , poseía una piel pálida , muy pálida , lechosa o casi gris para definir mejor posiblemente resultado de no recibir mucho el sol ya sea por su armadura o por no salir de su casa

Tenía pequeñas pecas en la nariz, tan pequeñas que apenas se notaban

Y los ojos, eso era la diferencia más notoria

Si hablamos de forma sus ojos eran iguales a los de cualquier humano, lo que resaltaba era el color

Todo lo que era blanco en el de los humanos, era azul claro en ella, con un iris de color gris que hacia juego con su piel mientras que la pupila era igual que la de los humanos

Llevaba una camisa deportiva de color gris que le quedaba justa y en ella el numero 336

El huesudo estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió en si se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándole

Y eta se había dado cuenta y le devolvía el gesto

Papyrus solo sonrió y movió la mano en ademan de saludo

Pero lo único que recibió de su destinataria fue una mirada amenazante

Papyrus puso una mirada de confusión ante esto

La chica solo soltó un casi inaudible

"hump"

Y se alejo del sitio

Papyrus la observaba alejarse, confundido por su respuesta gestual

Pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, sans se había encargado de advertirle que posiblemente debido a su ahora su nuevas habilidades que había ganado con esfuerzo podría despertar en algunas personas algo de envidia y lo tacharían de amenaza para poder avanzar en la competencia

Pero eso no tenía sentido, al menos desde su punto de vista

Las Knight nacían dotadas con gran fuerza, defensa y magia poderosa, literalmente como si hubiera nacido para ser una caballera de elite

(Poniendo de lado su naturaleza holgazana claro está)

Teniendo eso en mente no tenía sentido que una Knight Knight se pusiera celosa de su habilidad

Pasando a una segunda pregunta

Papyrus: (¿cómo fue que no la vi antes?). Cuestiono el huesudo

Para su suerte la respuesta le llego rápido cuando vio como la chica de antes al darse cuenta de la atenta mirada del público, uso su magia para cubrirse sus partes expuestas con su armadura negra

Papyrus: (eso tiene sentido , guardo su armadura para superar las pruebas principales, la cuales se basaban especialmente en reacción rápida antes que fuerza , y como su armadura es como una segunda piel dejan que se la ponga cuando quiere, así paso desapercibida) . Supuso papyrus pensando que era la opción más lógica

Papyrus se quedo pensando un momento

Papyrus: (creo que es la única de su especie en la competencia)

Papyrus: ummm… ¿Cómo será pelear contra una de ellas? pregunto al aire mientras observaba a la caballera irse

Mientras con undyne

La generala se retorcía en su impotencia

Las pruebas físicas ya iban a terminar y ella no encontraba la manera de convencer a los demás jurados de que papyrus no debía entrar sin que ella se viera personalmente involucrada

Undyne: (literalmente hizo bien todo). Pensó preocupada el pez acariciándose la cien

Undyne tomo un respiro largo llenando de aire sus pulmones y empezó a analizar con calma su situación

La evaluación física representa el 50% de toda la calificación, de la manera en que papyrus lo había echo en todas las pruebas había sido increíble

Había roto casi todos los records del año pasado

Esto colocaba al huesudo en un lugar muy alto en la clasificación

En el segundo lugar para ser exactos

Pero eso no era lo que la preocupaba

El único monstruo que lo superaba en cuanto a puntos se trata era una Knight , de hecho la única Knight en toda la competencia

Resultaba curioso que una raza que era conocida por pasar la mayoría del tiempo dormida fuera la que mejor lo había echo en la prueba física

Después del descanso se planeaba dar inicio a las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo como se hacían todos los años

Pero lo que no se planeaba hacer como todos los años eran los enfrentamientos

Debido a la amenaza que representaban los "genocidas" se debía dar especial importancia al primero de la clasificación en especial si era en las pruebas físicas

Se debían poner a pruebas los límites de dicho monstruo para saber que tanto potencial podía esconder

Para ello se colocaba a luchar contra el segundo en la clasificación

Eso significaba que papyrus tendría que luchar contra el monstruo más fuerte del todo el grupo

Este tipo de sistema no se usaba desde antes de undyne naciera cuando la guerra con los humanos

Pero estaban otra vez bajo amenaza y se debían preparar a los próximos miembros de la tropa para las batallas que estaban por llegar

Undyne no estaba del todo desacuerdo y menos ahora sabiendo que papyrus iba a ser el que iba a pelear

El huesudo había mejorado bastante pero existía una diferencia entre levantar una pesa y una batalla de verdad

Undyne: (solo espero que pueda soportar verlo lastimarse). Pensó con preocupación la chica pez

Mientras con papyrus

Las pruebas iban a reanudarse y nuestro huesudo protagonista ya se sentía listo para vencer

Avía terminado de crear estrategias para todos los monstruos que estaban en el lugar

En una gran pantalla cercana (hecha por alphis) se empezaban a mostrar los números de los monstruos que iban a competir

Papyrus observaba atento para ver su número en la pantalla junto con el de su oponente

Y ahí apareció

498 vs 336

Papyrus: valla, quien lo diría. Dijo en voz alta

En ese momento un sonido familiar sonó desde su espalda

"plof, plof, plof"

Papyrus volteo

Era ella, la Knight Knight ahora portando toda su armadura

Se miraron fijamente en silencio un rato

Entonces la Knight estiro el brazo con un pulgar arriba

Papyrus sonrió y la imito estirando su brazo hacia el frente con un pulgar arriba

Papyrus: (que buen espíritu deportivo). Pensó el esqueleto

Pero entonces la Knight en un acto de amenaza giro su brazo en 180 grados abajo haciendo así un ademan de pulgar abajo

Papyrus solo atino a mirarla confundido

La Knight solo soltó un

"hump"

Se dio media vuelta y se fue

Y mientras tanto papyrus miraba a su adversario alejarse

Papyrus: que mujer más rara. Dijo para sí mismo

Fin del cap.

Y eso fue el cap.

Lamento si es muy corto, de hecho yo quería alargarlo hasta después del combate de papyrus, pero apenas estamos en enero y apenas estoy agarrando el ritmo a la escritura

Les prometo que el siguiente si será más largo

En cuanto a lo de Knight Knight

Sinceramente fue el enemigo que mas me gusto de undertale, tenía ataques muy buenos y un buen diseño. Así que ahora lo uso como si fuera una pequeña rival para papyrus

Una anécdota curiosa es que no sabía que era mujer hasta que leí la wiki y por eso es que aquí se refieren a a su raza como "ellas"

Bueno eso sería todo

Ojala que les este yendo bien

Recuerden dejar rewiens

Nos leemos luego

Bye


End file.
